


Show me your teeth

by geesenoises



Category: Free!
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesenoises/pseuds/geesenoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke makes sure Haru got his warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by my incessant need to prove that “I could do that better” and [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/pet-cemetery/get-sleazy). Written quick and dirty, just like the locker room hate sex Haru and Sousuke have, so I probably didn’t actually do it better.

After the relay, Rin invited the Iwatobi team over for a join practice in a week. It had been a regular thing to go back and forth between the Iwatobi and Samezuka pools while Mikoshiba was captain, and now everyone assumed it would happen even more often now that it was Rin. While Rin and Makoto worked out all the usual details, Haru pointedly ignored Sousuke’s staredown. He wouldn’t let Yamazaki take away from his swimming.

The next week, the swim club met at the train station after school to head to Samezuka together. When they got to the pool, Rin walked over to greet them. He looked at Haru for a second, surprised that he was still standing there. “What? Aren’t you usually in the water by now?”

Makoto smiled. “We had PE outdoors today. Haru didn’t want to get his suit dirty.”

Rin shrugged at them. “Go ahead and get changed then. You know where the locker room is.” He turned back to give the team new drills. Gou followed, already entranced by the muscles surrounding her.

When the Iwatobi team got to the locker room, they found Sousuke arriving at the same time.

“What are you doing, late to practice?” Nagisa asked in his usual tactlessly friendly manner.

Sousuke smiled at them amicably. “I had to take care of some paperwork, since I’m still a new transfer to the school. One of the teachers held me back.”

The boys spread out to find empty lockers. Haru found himself sharing a row with Sousuke, while Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa stowed their things a couple of rows down. Sousuke leisurely rooted through his gear and got changed while watching Haru. His stare distracted Haru, who fumbled as he took off his uniform and dropped his goggles twice.

Suddenly, Nagisa and Rei ran past them--Rei shouting at Nagisa that it was dangerous to run like this. Makoto followed behind at a more moderate pace. He paused at Haru and Sousuke’s row of lockers, obviously surprised that Haru was still there. “Do you want me to wait for you, Haru?”

Haru shook his head. “Go ahead.”

Makoto left. The room was silent except for the soft rustling of cloth as Sousuke and Haru continued to get changed.

Haru finished first and waited a beat for Sousuke to finish. “You obviously have something to say, so say it.”

Sousuke closed the locker with a loud clang. “I just wanted to remind you of our talk at the swim club. Leave Rin alone.”

“What does it even matter to you? You haven’t seen Rin in five years.” Haru faced Sousuke head on.

“It doesn’t matter how long it’s been. I know that any involvement you have with Rin is bad news for him, so just stay away from him.”

Haru stiffened. His grip on his goggles tightened. “You don’t understand anything about him. You weren’t there--”

“I was at the swim meet. I saw what you did and I saw you all get disqualified.”

“Maybe you knew him five years ago, but a lot changed. I’m telling you that you don’t understand.”

Sousuke grabbed Haru by his jacket collar and slammed him against the lockers. The metal dug uncomfortably into Haru’s back while Sousuke crowded him. “Shut up!” His yell rang in the locker room. “Just shut up, Nanase” he hissed again.

Haru stared flatly into Sousuke’s eyes. The larger swimmer’s breath was hot against his face and heavy from anger. Sousuke seethed for a few more heavy breaths. His eyes flicked down to Haru’s mouth and back to his eyes before Sousuke moved in even closer to seal Haru’s mouth with his own. He kissed with his teeth, biting down hard enough to hurt if Haru wasn’t careful enough with his own mouth. Instead of releasing his hold on Haru’s jacket, he jerked the smaller boy harder. Haru felt the right half of his body lift slightly off the floor as Sousuke gripped tighter.

Haru tasted blood after one of his teeth caught sharply on Sousuke’s lip. Sousuke bit back and ground his hips against Haru’s in response. Haru could feel Sousuke half hard in his legskins. The goggles he’d been gripping had slipped out of his hand at one point; Haru brought one hand up to squeeze at the bulge and the other to pull Sousuke’s hips even closer in.

Sousuke broke off from kissing Haru to take a breath and groan at the contact. Haru moved his hand up Sousuke’s torso, grinding their erections together. He dug his nails into Sousuke’s side and pulled his hips closer, chasing after the sharp spike of pleasure that came from the friction. Sousuke finally let go of Haru’s jacket and pushed off of him slightly to start pulling down his legskins. He pulled them just low enough to release his cock. Haru’s eyes widened slightly; whatever other deficiencies he had, Yamazaki definitely had a large dick.

Noticing Sousuke leering at him, Haru quickly flattened his expression.  “Makoto’s is bigger.”

Sousuke ignored Haru’s baiting. Two of his fingers tapped against Haru’s mouth. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” He pressed his fingers in. “Suck.” Haru coated them in saliva, knowing he would only be hurting himself if he refused.

With his other hand, Sousuke pulled Haru’s cock out of his jammers and fisted both their erections together. Haru moaned around Sousuke’s fingers and tried to thrust into the pressure of his hand. His nails raked across the skin on Sousuke’s body hard enough to leave a trail of red marks. Sousuke thumbed across the heads of their cocks. The precum that leaked out lubricated his hand as he jerked both of them off.

When Sousuke was satisfied, he pulled his fingers from Haru’s mouth and turned him around to face the lockers. Haru pulled his jammers down further and spread his legs as best as he could. He could feel Sousuke’s spit-slicked fingers trace around his entrance.

“Since you’re so used to Tachibana’s cock, taking a couple of fingers shouldn’t be a big deal, right?” Sousuke pressed in one finger for a couple of strokes, barely giving Haru time to adjust before he added a second.

Haru gritted his teeth. It stung having two fingers inside him with barely any preparation and only saliva for lube, but he wasn’t going to let Yamazaki know that. He focused on relaxing while Sousuke continued to scissor his fingers. One of Haru’s hands reached down to stroke his own cock to distract himself from the discomfort of Sousuke adding a third finger to stretch him.

Sousuke continued to finger Haru for a minute, not bothering to be gentle about it. On one particularly rough thrust he grazed a spot that made Haru gasp. He pushed against it again and Haru couldn’t bite back the moan it caused. “If you’re enjoying yourself, I guess that means we’re good to go.”

Sousuke spit in his free hand and used it to stroke himself a few times, mixing the saliva with the precum that gathered at the head of his dick. He pulled his fingers out of Haru and lined himself up with his ass. Sousuke pushed in slowly. Haru let go of his cock to brace himself against the lockers with both hands. As big as Yamazaki’s cock had looked, it felt bigger inside of him. When Sousuke was fully inside, he paused for a moment to give them time to adjust. Both of them panted heavily.

Nanase was tight and hot around Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke used one arm to hook on to Haru’s shoulder for leverage. Their torsos pressed close together and Haru felt like he was being burned everywhere their bodies came in contact. Sousuke rolled his hips once, experimentally, causing them both to groan. He readjusted and started thrusting into Haru in earnest. The lack of actual lube caused him to catch uncomfortably in some spots, but the taut pressure inside Nanase more than made up for it.

The sounds of their ragged breaths and the slap of skin on skin was interrupted by footsteps. Makoto’s voice called out. “Haru? Are you still in here?”

Sousuke slowed his thrusting, taking his time to fully draw his cock out and push back in and making sure Haru felt every inch entering him again. He leaned in low to whisper in Haru’s ear. “What do you think would happen if he found you like this? With my cock in your ass, being fucked into the lockers?”

“Haru?” Makoto called again. “Are you okay?”

“Go on. Answer him.” Sousuke’s voice buzzed low in Haru’s ear. He unhooked his arm from Haru’s shoulder and brought his hand down to grip Haru’s cock.

Haru swallowed hard. “Fine! I’ll be right--” Sousuke simultaneously twisted his hand around Haru’s dick and thrust in as deep as he could go. “--ah! There!”

“Okay. Don’t take too long,” Makoto replied uncertainly.

Once they heard the locker room door shut, Sousuke started to speed up. He thrust into Haru again and again, riding him hard. Haru braced himself more firmly against the lockers to avoid being slammed headfirst into them. Yamazaki’s hand was still wrapped around his dick, stroking and twisting as he fucked Haru. Haru felt all the muscles in his body tense tighter and tighter as his orgasm approached. The feeling of pleasure spread through his body and blanked out every thought in his mind. He was so, so close and with one more stroke from Yamazaki, he came. Haru’s cum spilled out of his cock, splattering across the locker in front of him and dripping down on to the floor. All the tension in his body evaporated. His head hung between his arms and he panted shallowly.

Sousuke let go of Haru’s cock when he finished coming, instead using both his hands to grip Haru’s narrow hips. He continued to fuck into Haru. Sousuke grunted with every thrust. Nanase was looser now that he’d come and Sousuke could slide in and out of him more easily. Haru’s breath hitched with each thrust; he was oversensitized and every one felt like a fresh shock of electricity.

“I’m going to come in you,” Sousuke panted. “I’m going to come in you and you’re going to have to swim like that. You’ll feel it with every kick and stroke.” His thrusts were getting erratic now, pulling Haru’s hips into him as much as he was pushing. With one final snap of his hips, he came. Haru could feel Yamazaki’s cock pulsing and the cum spreading inside of him. Sousuke collapsed on him for a minute to catch his breath. Haru sagged against the lockers.

After a minute, Sousuke slipped his softening cock out of Haru’s ass. Haru winced at the sudden emptiness. He felt sore and sticky all over.

Sousuke grabbed two towels from the stack always in the locker rooms. He tossed one to Haru and used the other one to clean himself up. They didn’t look or speak to each other. Once he was done, Sousuke threw his towel in the laundry and pulled his legskins back on. Haru was just about done, having pulled up his jammers and in the process of wiping his come off the locker room floor.

The Samezuka swimmer grabbed his goggles, which had lain ignored on a bench the entire time, and headed for the pool. “See you at the pool, Nanase.”

Haru stared after him for a minute before discarding the used towel and grabbing his own goggles. There would be other joint practices between Iwatobi and Samezuka, and Haru would be ready to give Yamazaki some warnings of his own.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then at the joint practice held at Iwatobi, Haru shoves Sousuke face down, ass up into a desk in an empty classroom and makes use of those flexible butterfly-swimmer shoulders by restraining his arms behind his back.


End file.
